paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Meet Victoria (Part 2)
Our story opens the next morning at the Adventure Bay Inn where Victoria is waking up. "Good morning your Majesty" Mrs. Thomas says to her bulldog. Victoria walks up to her "mum" and licks her hand. "Are you ready for some breakfast?" Mrs. Thomas asks, putting a bowl of food down in front of her. She puts a napkin around her pup's neck and Victoria happily eats her food (like the proper English pup she is). While Victoria is eating, the sound of a bulldozer is heard out the window. Victoria runs to the sofa and climbs up to look out the window and sees Rubble clearing a path behind the hotel. Rubble happens to notice Victoria looking out the window and waves. Victoria starts to wave back when Mrs. Thomas comes and picks her up off the sofa and puts her down back on the floor near her food bowl. "Now now" Mrs. Thomas says. "A proper lady finishes her meal before she leaves" she says in a humorous tone. Mr. Thomas comes into the room and the couple leave to meet the real estate agent to look at some properties for their new restaurant, leaving Victoria alone in the hotel room. The Thomas' are meeting with the real estate agent in his office looking over some storefront properties. "If we could find the right spot with a view of that wonderful bay" Mrs. Thomas says. The agent is looking through his listings when he pulls one out from the papers he is holding. "This one is the only one I have that has a view of the bay, but it needs a lot of work" the agent tells them. "Are there any tradesmen in the area that can fix the place up for us?" Mr. Thomas asks. The agent tells them there are a few in the nearby town of Foggy Bottom, which is where they would have to order their materials from as well. The Thomas' and the agent go to look at the property and a deal is struck to buy it. Later on that day, the Thomas' are walking Victoria down by the soccer field where they notice the pups playing soccer and happen to notice Ryder with them. They walk over and speak to Ryder. "Good afternoon young man" Mr. Thomas says. "Are these your pups?" he asks. Ryder introduces himself and tells them, "yes they are". "I noticed the little bulldog at the park yesterday" Mrs. Thomas says. "I think he's rather adorable" she continues. Meanwhile, Victoria has made her way down to the field and is watching the pups. Rubble is about to make a pass to Zuma when he sees Victoria. He starts to head the ball, but misses and heads Chase. "Whoops, sorry Chase" Rubble says. Chase is holding his head for a second and sees Victoria. "Rubble, now's your chance to go introduce yourself to her" Chase says. Rubble makes his way off the field while the pups continue their game. Over at the bleachers, Ryder has offered the Paw Patrol's help in getting the building ready to open. "Oh, that would be so wonderful" Mr. Thomas says. "Thank you very much Ryder" he continues as he offers his hand. Ryder shakes Mr. Thomas' hand and tells him that they will be there Monday morning to help. Back on the field, Rubble and Victoria are having a conversation when the pups run over. "Victoria, would you like to play with us?" Skye asks. Victoria agrees and all the pups take to the soccer field where Victoria shows she can play with the best. "Wow, your good" Rubble says. "Why thank you, Rubble" Victoria replies as she knocks the ball into the back of the net against goaltender Rocky. The Thomas' call Victoria and tell her it's time to go. MORE TO COME Ladsone Category:Love stories